Sweet temptations
by judelvr411
Summary: I know im not too good at math but i think that Jude Plus Tommy Plus tour minus no supervision Equals TROUBLE
1. Sweet GoodByes

I snagged a small idea from a very short story. Ok the idea is not that small….the thing about Tommy and Jude together on tour is what I stole so I hope there not mad if they are then I will not continue. However, I should let u in on what is going on. After Jude's 16th birthday when she, and Tommy kissed she and him have been secretly dating and that's the reason he is going on the tour but everyone thinks that he is going just to help Jude with some new songs so there is a lot of j/t fluff ok I'll stop talking on with the show

"Bye mom" Jude gave her mom a huge hug "it's only a few months"

"Yea but with Tommy. I just don't think that that a tour with a 22 year old is a good idea" her mom's eyes filled with concern "ok, go, have a good time. But- not _TOO_ good."

"Yea I got it mom"

So they said there good-bye's and then they boarded the bus.

_On the road_

"Deal me in" Tommy sat down on the bed where Jude and Spiderman were sitting with a deck of cards

"That's impossible" Spiderman was laughing and eyeing Jude, which made he laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Dude we're telling fortunes. You can't be dealt in unless you want to be the one to ruin her future"

"Yea tom I cannot believe u would be so insensitive I mean I know u have some say in my future but this is big"

"My bad." Tommy left and went into his bunk and closed the curtain then fell asleep but awoke around 2 to a surprise

"Hey little Tommy q…u awake." Jude climbed in his bunk and closed the curtain back

"Barely-Jude what r u doing in here u know if someone catches u-"

She cut him off "look I know that u and me can't be a we on tour so I'm just getting a few final kisses in be for we have to abstain from Public displays of affection." She leaned in and gave him a big kiss. "Love ya. Good night"

"Jude before you go I need to tell u something"

"Yea" he grabbed the back of her neck and pressed her lips against his. After a while of a full on lip-lock he drew back "I have a plan"

"I'm all ears."

"Ok so ill find odd times to get you alone and ask you a question and if I ask you if I can see you for a sec and scratch my eyebrow, then don't ask why. Got it?"

"Seems like you've had a lot of time to think about this."

"Awhile" Tommy leaned in so close to her that they could feel each others breath. "Now go get some sleep you have your first gig tomorrow"

_A/n: if I don't get good reviews...ill end it here_


	2. Secrets ALMOST revealed

I am so sorry bout the wait I have had major writes block but then two nights ago I was inspired but if you have any tips please I still am in a mini rut and am having trouble focusing but guys I love the reviews so that's why Im writing the next chapter but I might use some ideas from the show.

Jude walked off the stage just as the crowd began to chant her name. That was her second best high in the world. And the first is Tommy. When she got on the bus she saw a vase of roses and her favorite candy sitting on the counter "To Jude: congrats on your first gig." She read aloud "Wow I love sweet tarts."

"Hey, u better share" speed was yelling at Jude

"Ok maybe later, when it's empty" she threw the outer wrapper at speed then she walked over to Tommy's bunk and pulled the curtain _he is not there _she thought to herself

But the bus hadn't left yet so she stepped off the bus, looked around and saw he wasn't there either but she heard his voice so she slowly crept around to the other side

"Look why are you doing this to me now I told you I wasn't going to Italy with you so why are you calling me now Im on tour with Jude." his voice trailed off

Jude could hear the other voice on the phone and she automatically knew who it was

"Look tom I just thought that halfway through the tour you could come with me, maybe meet me in Rome. I mean I need to know where we stand"

"Look Sadie let me lay it out for you we are over we dated for a while fine but now Im done I just can't put up with your attitude so now Im here helping Jude."

"Are you sure you're not doing more than that."

"Sadie don't go there Im just here to get kill two birds with one stone ya know get Judes tour over with and start working on her second album."

Jude knew that Tommy couldn't tell her the truth but he made it sound so convincing as if he had no problem with telling Sadie that he wasn't dating her

"So you're really not dating Jude."

"Really"

"Ok"

"Bye"

Tommy hung-up the phone and leaned back the bus and sighed

"What was that about?" Jude walked over to Tom sorta admitting that she was listening to his conversation

"That was Sadie" Tommy huffed implying that he did not like that Jude was eavesdropping "and I had to lie to her and tell her that we are not dating but she kept insisting that we were."

"Yea she will be probably be the one to figure it out before we tell people."

"Jude about that."

"Look Tommy I know we have to keep this a secret for a long time and Im so up for the challenge…but I bet u will soo tell kwest before I will tell anyone." Jude was laughing

"You wana put money on that?"

"Quincy save your couch cushion coins cause you'll lose in a week."

_A/n ok sorry it was so short like I said I have major writers block but all tips are helpful_


End file.
